


Now I Know (Why the Library Chose You)

by blynninja



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: As in Flynn Carsen and the LITs Librarians, Gen, Other, basically Voltron Librarians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: Basically an AU in which the Voltron team are the Librarians.





	

She’s six when Mom and Dad realize that, like Matt, she’s a genius.

They enroll her in all of the same programs and give her all of Matt’s old books and quiz the two of them on everything under the sun every day.

She’s seven when she figures out that Mom and Dad expect her and Matt to be some kind of saviors for the Holt family name, to propel them back into the spotlight after Dad’s big mistake caused him to lose his job.

She’s 12 when Dad and Matt are killed in an accident and Mom loses it, pushing her further and further into the pit that is perfection.

She’s 13 when they tell her she’s got a tumor that is slowly going to kill her, but also seems to connect all the pathways in her brain and makes her even more of a genius.

She spends a week in the hospital having tests done and x-rays taken and blood drawn before they decide she’s free to go home.

She’s 18 when she finally moves away from Mom and her “moods,” anxious to start over somewhere new.

And she’s 23 when she learns that magic exists and decides to live her life on her terms, not her mother’s or the doctors’.

x

He’s eight when they come over from Cuba.

His mama calls America their promised land all through the journey, even when she starts to feel ill like many of the others on the boat.

She’s gone before they arrive in America and Lance doesn’t even get to say a proper goodbye.

He’s herded out of the boat by some of the others who made it, and they offer to help him, but by now Lance has decided he can’t trust anyone.

He flies under the radar for quite a while, stealing to get by.

He’s 10 when he joins a group of pickpockets and thieves and “hooligans” as the adults refer to them. They’re not exactly a family, but they help each other get by.

He’s 17 when he begins traveling the world, sweet-talking stewardesses and waitresses and any other pretty women he meets into giving him discounts or information or whatever else they can provide.

He’s 27 when he’s saved from an assassin by a girl not much older than he is, but possibly even smarter, and that rankles.

But he goes with the girl and finds a new group that he eventually calls family.

x

He is eight when his father speaks of him joining the family business one day, and not even 16 when he begins shadowing his father’s men.

He’s 17 when it all falls apart and he runs away, making a name for himself under pseudonyms and using the mind his father would never understand and, honestly probably fear, to write articles and papers that would make his family gape and, probably, disown him all over again.

He forces aside the memories of growing up smart and being ridiculed for it, of being told that he’d join the family business and make his name that way, not with art and science and “nonsense.”

He throws himself into his papers and research, but can never bring himself to publish them under his true name.

Until he’s 27 and some military man he doesn’t recognize shows up and reminds him of his secrets, AFTER helping save his life from ninjas who are somehow out to kill him.

It’s after that and other crazy, wonderful adventures that he finally dares sign his true name to his work.

x

He’s spent his entire life a military brat, growing up on bases and learning the language and protocols.

He’s 10 when he decides that service to his country is important, will factor into his career. He’s 15 when he decides on that path for certain.

So he’s surprised when, at the age of 30, a mission goes differently than expected with a woman showing up out of nowhere and spouting terminology and equations that baffle him.

He’s even more surprised when his commanding officer makes him take more vacation time than he ever has in the past, and doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Then he gets the letter from the library and his world gets turned upside down by the woman who calls herself The Librarian and a bunch of 20-somethings who turn out to be very helpful in a lot of ways.

They're not soldiers, but he does his best to protect them and teach them, and they return the favor in a myriad of ways.

x

She’s spent her entire life learning, absorbing all the knowledge she can possibly contain.

When they kick her out of the university because she’s earned too many degrees in too many fields, she’s devastated.

But then the Library invitation comes, and she’s just intrigued enough to go and check it out.

And by some miracle she gets the job.

And it’s nothing like she thought it would be, because she learns that magic truly does exist, and that her new role is to make sure that magic doesn’t fall into the wrong hands.

She spends her days researching, traveling, braving dangers to bring artifacts back to the Library for safe keeping.

She loves it.

And then, inexplicably, the Library decides that she needs a Guardian.

Which is, of course, preposterous. She doesn’t need a Guardian, they’d only get in her way!

But the Library has other plans, and her first mission with said Guardian turns into the formation of a team that she is reluctant to accept at first, but eventually each of the newcomers prove themselves worthy of being a Librarian In Training.

x

He’s spent years in the Annex, enjoying solitude and peace and quiet for his studies.

But then the Annex begins to nudge, begins to impress upon him the urgency of the Librarian’s situation.

And so he finds himself in the middle of nowhere, waiting for the Librarian and those with her, who are understandably a little confused about all of this.

He takes his time explaining about the Library and the Annex, and though they have a long way to go, these new four prove themselves capable.

His solitude gets interrupted, but eventually he finds the company pleasant and enjoyable, and he reflects that perhaps a team is not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kind of fleshing all of this out???
> 
> I'm not sure exactly how this all comes across, and I'm not certain of the order (I may go through and put these in chapters later), but I had an idea and had to write it. I wanted to keep some aspects of the Librarians and some from Voltron and some headcanons and mash them all together. I literally wrote Pidge/Cassie first, then Lance/Ezekiel, then Keith/Stone. And then I typed Allura/Flynn and Coran/Jenkins in like ten minutes before posting this lol. (Lance's made more sense in my head than it maybe does here, but hey.)
> 
> I'm working on more chapters that go into more detail about adventures and stuff, but this is kind of backstory-ish for now. There are reasons for character choices, by the way. They're kind of mentioned in each character's mini-origin, but I'll probably go into it further as I write more out.  
> Yes, I'm missing Hunk here. I'm aware. I didn't have a good way of introducing who he is in this style of who's who, so I left him out for the moment. He'll come into play soon though, I promise.


End file.
